1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to treatment devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for applying energy for the treatment of preselected areas on a living organism. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns devices for effectuating an autonomic transcutaneous affect to a preselected area on a living organism through the application of energy thereto.
2. Prior Art
Around 1960 it was demonstrated by French experimentalists that the physical condition of a living organism, including humans and other animals, was reflected on the subject's ears. The reflection by the ear, as hypothesized and demonstrated, was in inverted fetus in the fetal position.
The physical conditions reflected by the ear are indicated by small areas of electrical resistance which are different from that of the immediate surroundings on the auricle or ear. These small areas, which are referred to as "points," can be of a higher or lower resistance, than the immediate surroundings. Points of high resistance are referred to as positive points and points of low resistance are referred to as negative points.
It has been established heretofore that when the centers of positive points are inundated with electrical pulses having a higher potential at the centers of the points the points return to resistive equilibrance with the surroundings after a period of time. The same is true with respect to negative points upon the application of electrical pulses with a lower potential.
The return of the point to resistive equilibrance causes the organism's body to return to a normal homostatius. It has, also, been established heretofore that the various portions of the ear and, therefore, the body return to homostatius or equilibrance at variant frequencies and intensities of the applied pulses. Furthermore, it has, also, been established that the ear responds to forms of applied energy other than electrical. Thus, homostatius can be achieved through the application of light, heat pressure and magnetic energy to the points.
With respect hereto, it is to be appreciated that it is incumbent to accurately define the points of resistive differentials or imbalance and then to properly apply the correct magnitude of energy thereto to cause or impart homostatius thereto.
The present invention, as will subsequently be described, provides a device with an accurate search mode for determining the points, as well as providing means for treating the point with various forms of energy at the correct frequencies, intensities and times. Furthermore, the present invention provides means for indicating that treatment is being effected.